Alice à parisCa promet!
by Morenas
Summary: Alice va a Paris mais elle joue un tour à Emmet qui ne va pas trop apprécier...la suite venez lire!


Alice décide de prendre les choses en main mais ça ne se déroule pas exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Cette fiction je l'ai écrite avec Ministarlet , on a bien ri en la faisant ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Alice Cullen était aux anges. Son rêve de toujours se réalisait enfin : elle était en Europe. Mieux à Paris capitale officielle de la mode ! Elle soupira d'aise. Elle se situait en haut de la Tour Eiffel et elle allait accomplir un acte noble et charitable. Elle prit le sac à coté d'elle, le renversa sans ménagement et entreprit de vider les poches des vêtements. Elle ne put réprimer un dégout quand elle vu ce que contenaient les précieuses poches des vêtements d'Emmet. C'était vraiment charitable …pour les vêtements ! Quand elle vit l'état du jean Levis hors de pris qu'elle lui avait offert à Noel, elle soupira et le lança sans même vider les poches. Heureusement qu'elle était à Paris ! Elle balança au fur et à mesure portable, Ipod, magazines douteux, flacons de sang, clefs, photos, tissus (elle réprima un frisson d'horreur en imaginant de quels vêtements venaient ces morceaux sauvagement arrachés), fourchettes, bijoux, jeux, cigarettes (alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas fumer !), etc.… Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux cris des passants en bas quand ils se prenaient tel ou tel objet. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas passer par là ! Sa vue extraordinairement puissante lui permit de distinguer sa nièce chérie tout en bas en train de déguster sa glace. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était la seule nourriture avec les gâteaux aux chocolat faits maisons par sa « grand- mère » que Rénesmée acceptait d'ingé vit également Emmet baisser les yeux vers ses vêtements et courir ( à vitesse humaine) jusqu'à elle, faisant même mine d'être essoufflé pour les pauvres petites créatures qu'étaient les humains, même les parisiens ! Ils savaient peut être s'habiller et faire la cuisine (bien qu'elle n'en sache rien…Elle n'avait personnellement pas testé ce dernier point) mais ils ne méritaient pas leur attention. C'est du moins ce qu'affirmait Rosalie… Alice éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son frère. Il hésitait visiblement à prendre l'ascenseur, Alice était sur qu'il préférerait grimper sur la Tour. Elle éclata de rire en le voyant monter dans l'engin, renfrogné. Elle profita de ces instants de répit pour vider tout le contenu du sac.

« Ah voila ! J'ai terminé ma mission »

Emmet arriva aussi silencieusement possible c'est-à-dire que la Tour trembla de toutes parts sous ses pas.

« Pfff… tu connais le mot discrétion ? lança Alice

Emmet étouffa un juron.

« Et toi tu connais l'expression « face contre terre » ?

-Hein ?

Ce fut ses dernière paroles…avant d'être tout bonnement balancé par dessus » bord ». En colère elle se vit tomber, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux sa vision et surtout que ses cheveux allaient être décoiffés (pire que d'habitude). Emmet adressa un grand sourire à sa sœur.

« On se retrouve en bas ! »

Alice heurta le sol avant même d'avoir eu le temps de lui tirer la langue, malgré ses réflexes vampiriques. Elle eut un instant l'idée d'atterrir sur ses pieds comme un chat (bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine qu'un félin survive à une chute du haut de la tour Eiffel) mais elle ne voulait pas alerter les humains et/ou les Volturis. Elle se laissa donc balloter comme une poupée de chiffon. Le choc fut dur, même pour un vampire…

« Oh mon dieu ! Quelle catastrophe ! Un si jeune enfant ! s'écria une voix de garçon.

-La ferme Emmet », marmonna Alice face contre terre. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'atterrir sur ses pieds. Entre les Volturi et « une boite crânienne fracassée » elle préférait les Volturi ! D'accord elle n'avait pas le crane défoncé ! Mais elle avait très envie qu'on la plaigne.

« Oh ! Mon dieu ! Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

C'est un suicide ?

Sans doute un chagrin d'amour ?

Elle était peut être droguée ?

C'était Emmet qui avait dit la dernière phrase, en réponse aux curieux horrifiés. En fait, elle n'avait plus envie qu'on la plaigne…

On l'emmena à la morgue pendant que Emmet allait prévenir les Cullen de l'horrible tragédie…Un ¼ d'heure plus tard Alice courrait dans les couloirs de la morgue pour échapper à son autopsie. Elle se vengerait de son gorille de frère qui en plus du physique commun avaient le même cerveau !

« Elle est là ! »

Alice se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'efforçant d'avoir les yeux vitreux. Le médecin arriva en courant. Il lui faudrait encore porter plainte contre le vol de cadavres ! Parce que vraisemblablement le cadavre d'Alice n'avait pas pu bouger tout seul. Soyons raisonnable voyons ! Il l'étendit sur la plaque « froide » et chercha son scalpel. Alice laissa échapper un sourire en voyant la scène qui allait venir. Allons donc tout serait bientôt fini !

Un bruit de porte. Des pas. Des sanglots. Des ricanements. Puis…

« Alichounette ! Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Boire si jeune ! »

Génial pensa Alice, en plus d'être droguée me voila alcoolique. Très gentil Emmet. Vraiment.

« Vous êtes son ami ? demanda le docteur

Hein ? euh oui oui, marmonna Jasper.

Il pourrait au moins faire semblant d'être triste. Le docteur fronça les sourcils

« Je suis désolée mais …votre amie est décédée »

Emmet retint un rire qu'il déguisa comme un sanglot. Le docteur poursuivi à la manière d'un exposé « Son cœur ne bat plus, sa peau est froide, elle ne respire plus… Si elle est en salle d'autopsie c'est que ses os ne sont pas brisés… Etrange pour quelqu'un qui s'est jeté du haut de la tour Eiffel !

Un coup frappé à la porte l'interrompit. Alice fut soulagée ! en voyant Carlisle entrer.

« Elle a toujours eu les os solides. Elle buvait beaucoup de Gervais quand elle était petite, affirma Carlisle »

C'est décidée elle changeait de famille ! Edward éclata de rire en lisant les pensées de sa sœur. Si la famille semblait intriguée, le docteur paraissait choqué.

« Monsieur, en voila des façons !

Je suis docteur, je viens prendre le corps, s'empressa de dire Carlisle.

- Heu … je vais d'abord regarder les os… »

Emmet siffla et les frères Cullen baissèrent la tête pour une minute de silence pour l'imprudent qui osait défier Carlisle. Jasper finit par relever la tête et par siffler la musique bien connue des Western quand la le gentil et le méchant se rapprochent en dégainant. Carlisle attrapa un bistouri et le médecin apeuré mais déterminé un scalpel.

« Laissez don ce corps, murmura Carlisle

Vous feriez mieux de repartir… répondit le docteur.

Le vampire esquissa un sourire. Ils tournaient maintenant autour du cadavre d'Alice qui s'impatientait de plus en plus. Edward la sentait prête à se lever et lancer un bon « Ca suffit maintenant ! ». Edward lut dans les pensées d'Emmet et hocha la tête.

« MAINTENANT ! cria Emmet

Edward poussa le chariot où se trouvait le lutin et dévalèrent des les escaliers.

« Ahhh, hurla Alice.

Mais quelle bande de dégénérés , pensa Carlisle, la discrétion ils connaissent pas c'est pas possible autrement.

Il se détourna du médecin, qui état tombé dans les pommes et sorti, content de lui. Personne ne sortait indemne d'un combat avec Carlisle Cullen…

Fin

Je tiens à préciser que cette dernière réplique est de Ministarlet ^^


End file.
